Sparia&Hannily Truth Or Dare
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: Spencer and Aria are together and Emily and Hanna are together. So what happens when the four of them get together, get drunk and play a crazy game of Truth or Dare?
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS:) JUST A QUICK ONE-SHOT OF THE GIRLS PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE. SPARIA AND HANNILY ROMANCE! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!

P.S I GOT SOME IDEAS FROM THE MOVIE TRIPLE DOG, ITS A GOOD MOVIE YOU SHOULD WATCH IT. ITS ON NETFLIX :)

Aria,Spencer,Hanna,Emily were all very drunk.

They are having a end of Summer party in Spencer's barn.

Last year Spencer and Aria admitted to having feelings for each other and they were now dating.

Just a week after Hanna and Emily also admitted there feelings for each other and were happily together.

And the four of them knew they would be friends forever.

Ok,ok Spencer said finally calming down from her and the girls giggle fit.

Whats next? Aria then spoke up.

How about truth or dare she said and then flashed a whicked smile in Spencers direction.

Spencer could watch Aria's for hours and just like always, If Aria wanted to do something Spencer did right now Aria wanted to play truth or dare.

Hey you guys want to stop eye fucking over there?

Hanna asked jokingly before going back and snuggling into Emily.

What about you two? You've been eye fucking and much more all night! Spencer said pulling her self away from Aria's gaze.

Guys! Truth or dare? are we playing or not? Aria whined and pulled herself up on Spencers lap grinning.

Of course baby Spencer said wrapping her arms around her small girlfriend.

Emily had her head on Hanna's shoulder. Do we have too she asked.

Yesss Aria slurred. Spencer thought Aria was so cute when she was drunk.

Hanna hiccuped and then spoke , come on Em we mine as well play were not getting out of it. Hanna then kissed Emily's cheek.

Emily would do anything for Hanna even play a silly kids game that she did not want to play.

Aria and Hanna were defantiley the most drunk and when they were all drunk and cute….and demanding. Spencer and Emily were like slaves to them.

Ok I'll play Emily said sighing in her girlfriends defeat. Hanna kissed her. Thanks babe.

Who first? Aria said still perched on Spencer's lap burrowing her head into the taller brunettes neck.

Emily and Hanna shared a look before saying together, Aria.

Spencer then tightened her grip on the smaller girl. Why are you targeting her. she asked.

It was her idea to play Emily replied simply.

Its ok baby Aria said too Spencer who loosen her grip a bit.

Everyone gets one truth and one dare Hanna said to Aria. Which one first?

Aria thought about it for a moment, Truth she then awnserd.

Hanna a devilish grin on her face and she was about to get some revenge on Spencer.

What was it like when you slept with Mr. Fitz Hanna said saying slept slowly to make sure Spencer herd her loud and clear.

Aria blushed and Spencer idmeatily tightend her grip harder on Aria again and gave Hanna a death glare.

Hanna. Emily said looking at the blond with disappointment in her eyes.

What? Hanna asked insantly. I just want to know.

Aria sighed and looked at Spencer before kissing her quickly and saying Im sorry.

It was great, and we never used protection which made it even better. Aria said 100% honestly.

You never used protection? You could be pregneat! Spencer said in a harsh tone.

Don't worry baby it was a long time ago I would be fat and throwing up if I was pregneat. Aria said reaching up to put her hand on Spencers cheek.

Wow Ar, you gut guts Emily smirked.

Yeah, yeah, Aria said Now I get to truth or dare someone and I choose….Aria began before humming and acting like she was thinking hard about it. You, Em. She finally said.

Emily frowned, Dare I guess.

Yay! Aria squealed. Which Spencer thought was the cutest noise ever.

Don't worry honey, I won't let the prego hurt you. Hanna teased at Emily.

Emily let out a small laugh and Spencer and Aria just looked pissed off in there direction.

Prego? Spencer said defensively.

Come on she had sex with no protection what was I supposed to call her Hanna said.

Im not pregneat! Aria said at Hanna.

Fine whatever. Hanna gave in.

Aria sighed. Ok, dare for Emily she said to herself.

Then her adorable whicked smile returned.

I dare you to streak.

What!? No I'm not going to go run through the streets naked at 11:00 on a friday night. Nope not happening. Emily said sternly.

You have too! Aria whined loudly.

Spencer grinned at her self, she knew how this was going to end.

Oooh come one babe! It will be so hot! Hanna begged Emily.

Now Emily had Aria and Hanna begging her and she wasn't getting out of it. Fine she angrily said.

Emily stood outside in only a towel.

Her 2 best friends and girl friend standing beside her.

Ugh, do I have to Emily tried one last time to get out of this.

Yup. Aria and Hanna said together.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Aria's waist and put her head on her shoulder. Your a genius she whispered in her ear.

I know Aria smiled and turned her head to kiss Spencer.

Spencer's tounge slid on Aria's bottom lip begging for enterence.

But before Aria could give it to her. Hanna clapped her hands.

Making the two girls jump back and look at her.

No making out right now, we are in the middle of a game. Hanna snapped.

I thought you didn't even want to play Spencer smirked already knowing what Hanna's response would be.

That was before my girlfriend got the best dare ever Hanna smiled.

Your welcome Aria teased before looking up at Emily.

Ready? Aria asked. her hand out to take the towel.

No Emily said honestly.

Too bad babe. Hanna said

Emily let out one last sigh and removed her towel revealing her body, naked body.

Damn. Hanna said not taking her eyes off.

Aria smirked. Ok up and down the street. She said

Emily began running down the street with her friends walking out of Spencer's drive way and watched.

At first, Emily thought she would be ok. No one was around and all she had to do was run up and down the street once.

But then Noel came around the street in his truck with music blaring.

He lowered his window and turned down the music.

Nice tits Fields! He yelled out before letting out a boyish whistle.

Emily face turned bright red as she closed her eyes and ran faster.

She herd Noel laugh but was relived he kept driving leaving her alone.

Your going to pay for that Montgomery! Emily said at Aria after returning to Spencer's barn and finished putting her clothes back on.

Spencer laughed and shortly after Hanna did too.

Come on it was only Noel Aria said smiling.

Just wait until your turn Emily scowled and took her seat next to Hanna back snuggling into her.

I thought It was hot. Hanna said with a foolish grin plastered to her face that hasn't left since Emily removed the towel.

Emily leaned into Hanna and they began kissing. Hanna wrapping her hands around Emily's next playing with her long black wavy hair.

Spencer then clapped, and repeated the same thing Hanna had told her and Aria outside, 15 minutes ago.

Hanna sighed, Fine!

My turn to truth or dare someone Emily said.

I choose Hanna. Emily said.

Hanna let out a happy sigh, Truth she said.

Ok let me think Emily said as she began thinking.

Go easy on me Hanna asked batting her eye lashes.

Hey no! Go hard on her Aria said. Remember what she asked me?

Spencer pulled Aria up on her lap once again kissing her neck.

Mmmm someones horny Hanna joked at Spencer.

Spencer removed her lips from Aria's neck making Aria frown at her.

Then she Spencer sighed, Im not horny.

Yeah, ok what ever you say. Hanna smirked.

Emily then finally knew what to ask, Who are all the people you have ever kissed she said.

Emily asked this mostly because she and Hanna hadn't really talked about there pasted realnships and she was curious.

Hanna sighed and started mentally counting.

Aria and Spencer were both about to break out in laughter at how long it was taking Hanna to think of all the people she had kissed.

Ok, ok. I think I got it. Hanna finally said.

Well? Emily asked.

Well…Theres 27 guys that you guys don't know and then….. Lucas, Caleb, Sean, and Wren. Oh and you of course! Hanna said.

31 guys! You've kissed 31 different guys!? Emily said shocked.

Yeah Hanna anwserd honestly.

Now Spencer and Aria were giggling.

Un believable Emily said.

Damn, Han, You got game. Aria said winking at Hanna.

At this point Spencer and Aria were full out laughing.

Emily was just staring at Hanna and Hanna was giving death glares to the 2 brunettes losing there minds across the room.

Lets just play the next round Hanna sighed.

I pick you Spencer. She said

Aria and Spencer finally stopped laughing and looked up at Hanna.

It was now Aria who was holding Spencer tightly.

Dare. Spencer said.

Hanna grinned. Good she said and began to think of the perfect dare for Spencer.

Hey , guys. 31 isn't that many right? Emily asked Aria and Spencer.

Smiles crept back on there faces.

It kinda is. Aria said honestly.

Ok, Hanna said I got one.

Spencer sighed what is it?

Hanna then got up and made her way to the hastings household.

What are you doing Spencer asked as she, Aria and Emily followed Hanna to the kitchen

Hanna went through almost every cabinet before she finally found what she was looking for.

Good, you do have one she said as she pulled out a baby bottle.

Han…Spencer began

Shhhh. Hanna hushed Spencer and went back to the barn.

Hanna filled the baby bottle with the rest of the vodka making it filled to the top.

You want be to drink vodka through a baby bottle? Spencer asked.

Nope Hanna replied. Your going to feed it to Aria, like a baby. and with that she tossed the bottle at Spencer.

Hanna knew it wasn't that big of a deal but she was mostly doing it because she knew that Aria was already very drunk, and Spencer would have to deal with a drunk Aria.

Spencer smirked as she looked Aria's way.

Aria nodded. And Spencer took that as her que.

She picked up Aria like a baby, carried her to the couch and held out the baby bottle filled with voka.

Aria began drinking. wrapping her hands around Spencer's neck for support.

Hanna also took a picture for future black mailed but they didn't notice.

Eventuley Aria finished the whole bottle. And lay her head down on Spencer's chest, still in Spencer's arm the way a mother would hold her baby.

That was all you got? Spencer said to Hanna.

Just wait till you have a full time drunk Aria on your hands Hanna smirked.

It then clicked in Spencer's mine. She was going to have to deal with Aria acting insane and slurring words all night.

You bitch she said to Hanna.

Hanna just smiled and sat next to Emily.

Nice one. Babe Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Thanks Hanna said before giving Emily a peck on the lips and returned to the game.

Your turn Spence.

Spencer sighed ok, I pick you, Em

I only have truth left Emily said,

Ok let me think Spencer said as Aria got up from her arms and layed on the floor making groaning noises.

Spencer sent a quick glare Hanna's way. Knowing that Aria's drunk rampage is just starting.

Ok, Spencer said. I got a good enough one.

Shoot. Emily said.

When did you realize you liked girls? Spencer asked.

Aria then began giggling on the floor

here giggles quickly turned into a full out laughing fit.

Spencer made her way to the floor and attempted to pick Aria up.

No! Aria squealed.

Ar, baby, please come sit with me on the couch Spencer said trying to pick Aria up again.

Aria refused like a little kid refusing to clean there room and every time Spencer would try to pick her up she would squirm out of Spencer's grip.

Having fun over there, Hanna said grinning like a mad women at the sight of Spencer trying to control Aria.

Spencer glared Don't start with me she said to Hanna.

She eventually just decided to join Aria on the floor and pulled her up to her lap, wrapping her hands around her so she couldn't move.

Aria pouted. But accepted that Spencer won that round.

Ok, Em. Back to you. Spencer said.

Emily sighed. The first time I released I like girls was the first time I layed eyes on Alison. Emily said blushing brightly.

How could you have loved Alison so much. Hanna asked curious.

I don't Emily said. There was just something about her. But, I have a much cuter girlfriend now she said well leaning in too kiss Hanna.

Hanna slid her tounge into Emily's mouth, exploring it and tasting it.

*Ahem* Spencer faked cleared her throat. Making Hanna and Emily pull away sighing.

Later. Hanna whisperd into Emily's ear.

Emily nodded.

Ok my turn she said.

And its time to get some revenge, I choose Aria. Emily said with an evil look.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! nuh- uh she's too drunk. Spencer said. Tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

Sorry Spence, but drunkie has to play. Hanna said smiling yet again.

Aria then spoke up. Yah! I wanna have fun! She said managing to get out of Spencer's tight hold a bit but not all the way.

Spencer let out a loud sigh, grabbing Aria again, forcing her to sit on her lap.

Go easy Spencer said to Emily.

She made me streak! Easy is not even an option. Emily said

Emily began thinking even though Spencer was arguing she knew that at the drunk state Aria was in she would do anything.

Got one Emily said.

Oooh oooh oooh! What is it, what is it. Tell me, tell me now! Come on tell me! Aria began babbling and bouncing up and down.

Spencer put her hand over Aria's mouth hushing her babbling.

I want you to sext Ezra. Emily said simply.

Spencer's jaw dropped. What No! She said sternly.

Okay. Aria said getting up.

Spencer pulled her straight down. Im not ok with this.

Spencie… Aria whined.

Aria you only think this is ok, cause your too drunk. Spencer told her.

Spence, she has to do it. Emily said

How could you? Spencer asked looking at Emily.

Spence relax. Emily said getting up and grabbing Aria's phone from off the table.

She tossed it at Aria who had finally been released from Spencer.

Kay, one sec Aria said walking to the bathroom to take her top off and take the picture.

She came back and sat next to Spencer, she pressed send. There! She said.

Nice. Hanna smirked.

I can't not believe this is not a big deal to any of you Spencer said.

Relax Spencie, its nothing he hasn't seen Aria said.

Spencie? Aria only called her that when she was tired or horny…. or both.

Great look like Aria is going into her tired, slurring words stage of being drunk.

Ok, its Aria's turn.

Me or Hanna? Spencer asked watching her girlfriend struggle to keep her eyes open.

You she said. falling into Spencer.

Ok I only have Truth left. Spencer said waiting for Aria's truth.

Aria thought hard. Before saying,

Do you ever look at your self, naked in the mirror.

Hanna and Emily Started laughing like crazy people.

Spencer blushed. She knew Aria would never ask something like that unless she was this drunk so she blames Hanna.

Spencer sighed, sometimes I guess.

Then Aria blushed, thats cute, your mirror is lucky.

Spencer blushed even harder and wrapped her arms around Aria, the small brunette started to fall asleep in Spencers arm when Hanna spoke up.

Hey wait! We still have one more dare for the evening.

Oh yeah, I get to dare you Spencer said.

Yup, so…..Hanna asked.

Spencer thought.

When Aria's phone buzzed mutiplble times she got up from Spencers lap and checked it.

She giggled as she read the texts.

Ezra:Aria! did you mean to send this to me?

Ezra: Are you drunk?

Ezra:Is this some kind of dare?

Ezra: Explain yourself

Who is it? Spencer asked.

Ezra, Aria repiled.

And… Spencer was waiting for the rest.

He's just freaking out. Aria showed Spencer her phone.

Maybe you should awnser him Spencer said.

I will tomorrow. now lets finish the game. Aria whined.

Ok. Spencer said.

Hanna was currently sitting in Emily's lap preparing herself for the worst.

Emily rubbed her back.

Ok I got one. Spencer said

Yah… The blond said.

Go pee on Jasons doorstep.

What! Hanna shouted in shock.

Come on he's right across the yard. Spencer said.

Aria giggled again.

What if I don't have to pee Hanna said.

Spencer got up making Aria whine.

She grabbed a water bottle and tossed at Hanna, drink up she said.

Hanna sighed and began drinking the water as much as she could. While Emily quietly laughed and just kept rubbing her girlfriends back ad she chugged the water.

Spencer picked up Aria who was now half asleep and layed her on the couch.

Ok Hanna said after finishing all the water.

Lets get this over with. Hanna mumbled walking outside.

All three girls following even though Aria was lying heavily on Spencer for support.

Spencer walked across Spencers yard and into Jasons.

She walked on the porch and crouched.

Aria noticed Jason in the window.

H-hey sp-spencer she slurred. look she pointed to where Jason was.

Oh- no It looks like he's coming Spencer shouted looking in the direction Aria was pointing in.

Hanna! Emily called out. He's coming.

At that, Hanna pulled up her pants and began running when Jason opened the door.

Hanna was half way down his yard running back to her friends and girlfriend. When they could here Jason screaming out, Hanna? Hanna Marin? Is that you?! he shouted.

But, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria were already out of there.

That was fun. Emily said plopping down on her sleeping bag.

Best truth or Dare game ever. Hanna said sitting next to Emily and snuggled into her side.

Aria was now asleep in Spencers arms.

Ya I guess it wasn't that bad Spencer said and layed Aria down on the couch and covering her with a blanket.

She's going to have such a hangover when she wakes up. Hanna laughs.

Ugh, I think we all are, Emily said rubbing her head.

I guess we will find out tomorrow Spencer says.

Good night. Hanna said.

Good night. Emily said.

Good night. Spencer said.

THE END :)

SO WATCHA THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I MAKE PART 2? LET ME KNOW PLEASE :)


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE: ok well a lot of people want a part 2…..so I'm going to make one….BUT, I'm not sure how I should do it. Should it be another game of truth or dare? Im really not sure, so please if you have ideas let me know. Also I was thinking I can do one thats like, "the day after" so Jason gets mad at Hanna for peeing on his porch and Ezra and Aria talk about her Sexting him….You know…..so I might do it like that :) Now, if I do another Truth or Dare it takes a while to come up with the truths and dares AND I'm working on another story right now, so it probably won't be up for a while….but I will definitely write it as soon as I can :) thanks for the support! please check out some of my other stories :) AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW OF SOME OF YOUR IDEAS FOR PART 2 :D


End file.
